bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage Marie Claymoore
Sage Marie Claymoore was a mage of the Kirin Tor and third wife of Berenal Grayblade. During her time with the Blades of Greymane, she was known for being a kind and respectable teacher of her fellow magi. She managed to split her time three ways between fighting for the Blades, studying and training to become an Archmage of the Kirin Tor and being a devoted wife and loving mother. History Sage Marie Claymoore was born May 25, 1119 to Robert and Elise Claymoore in Northshire. The Claymoore family name itself being known throughout the Eastern Kingdoms of being a long line of Paladins and Priests who devoted their lives to the Holy Light and fighting against the Horde. By the age of six, it was clear that Sage had a natural curiosity of the world around her and quickly picked up subjects her tutor had taught her; especially arithmetic. Her father had taught her to properly wield a sword with great expertise and horse back riding. Her mother would teach her things like how to cook and sew, she also would frequently take her to Stormwind to pray at the Cathedral while her brother Johnathan, who was eight years her senior, had started training with his father to become a Paladin. It was on one of these visits that Sage had picked up a book on Arcane magic and thus discovered her natural talent with the Arcane arts. When her father discovered her books that she started sneaking from under her mother’s nose, he forbid her from going into Stormwind for “turning away from the teachings of the Light”. Although her mother had thought he was being to tough on their daughter, she followed his orders. This caused her to become the black sheep of the family, her parents viewing her as weak and easily corrupted. At the age of ten, Robert and Elise had left home to assist in fighting the Scourge. Although desperate to fight along side his father, Robert had thought that the threat of the Scourge would be too horrendous for Johnathan to see and ordered him to stay home to watch over Sage. It was during this time that Sage started lessons and training in Stormwind’s Mage district and excelled as a young student. A year later, Sage’s parents had died fighting the Scourge and Johnathan had retrieved their bodies to have them cremated in Stormwind’s Cathedral and buried in their homeland. The death of their parents had hit the siblings hard, especially Johnathan who now became the family’s patriarch at a young age. It was during this time that Sage was going back and fourth between Stormwind and Dalaran for her studies, also taking a job as a taylor back home. When Sage was sixteen, she met William Clarke, a twenty year old wandering warrior who always came to the shop to get his cloak sewed back together again. When Sage had told her brother of this man, Johnathan strongly protested against them seeing each other, claiming that William had no purpose other than to be thrilled. But she pursued him anyway only to have her heartbroken when William would leave, having no idea when he would return. Sage left her job as a tailor to focus more on her studies in Dalaran where she had met the paladin Samuel Judas and had married him for her brother’s approval. The couple would adopt two children; Sebastian who was about fourteen at the time and Lily who was eight. Samuel had later passed away in battle. Around this time is when William had made his final appearance and married Sage, much to Johnathan’s dismay. Soon after, Sage bore twins; Alexander (Alec) and Jenieve (Jeni). Cataclysm While Sage was in Stormwind to retrieve some things from the family vault, Deathwing had attacked leaving the city in completely hysteria. It wasn’t until later that she had discovered that Johnathan and William had passed away while assisting the Kal’dorei in Darkshore when Deathwing attacked. Because of the death of her husband and brother, Sage had rarely left Stormwind until her curiosity was provoked by a kind man named Alexander Allen which led to her to join the Blades of Greymane during the Fall of Pyrewood. During her time with the Blades, she was also starting her training with the Kirin Tor while managing to raise two children on her own. With her knowledge of the Arcane arts, her main responsibility with the Blades was to train the casters when she was promoted to Commander during the Horde Assault on Surwich. Later, Sage’s adopted daughter Lily, was sent to Theramore to train as a mage. When the Blades had returned to Pyrewood, Sage was pursued by her long time friend, Berenal Grayblade, who she eventually married as she had became pregnant. She bore a son, James Elderic Grayblade. Defense of Theramore When a call for defense went out for Theramore, Berenal had lead the Blades into battle while Sage hurried to pull her daughter Lily to a safer place. However when fighting broke out, Lily was taken captive and murdered in capture. When they had found her body, the loss over came Sage with denial and grief. The image of her dead daughter had permanently taken a toll on Sage, who was also stricken with fear when Berenal had received a near fatal injury that put him out of commission for a while. Pandaria Because of the death of Lily, Sage devoted her time training with the Kirin Tor, teaching the Blade’s casters and raising her children rather than fighting alongside her peers. She had also relocated a majority of her possessions to Dalaran due to the fact that she was on her way to becoming an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. Currently, all her possessions and money are located in her fault in Dalaran. Olivious Claymoore, a long lost uncle who had left Sage’s grandparents when he was fifteen, decided to return to civilization in search of family. Olivious was a kind man and was glad to see at least someone who was related to him was still alive. He gladly offered his assistance in watching Sage’s children while she was studying and teaching. Death While developing different techniques using fire, including creating an enchantment on bullets that exploded with a three yard radius after breaching the skin, she thought of developing a new portal techniques using fire. While demonstrating the technique for her husband and one of her superiors, a simple mistake in calculation caused her body to be incarnated by her spell. Possibly due to her injury on her right shoulder and of her haste to develop said technique. Her children Alec and Jeni were taken by Olivious, where he returned to the wild with them and is currently traveling all over the Eastern Kingdoms. Her children Sebastian and James were taken in by Berenal. Warlords of Draenor Revival ''' Two years after the seemingly fatal teleportation accident; Sage had reappeared outside of the Gilnean city of Bannhurst to be discovered by Berenal Grayblade. Her mental state is very wonky, the incident itself leaving her mentally aversive towards fire. After this incident; it felt as though only five minutes had passed between her death and revival- leaving her an abundant amount of work to do, including repairing relations with the Blades of Greymane and the Kirin Tor. Family and Relationships '''Samuel Judas Sam was a good friend of Johnathan since childhood and had run into Sage in Dalaran during the threat of the Lich King. Although they barely knew each other, Johnathan encouraged them to wed, his argument that their mother and father would be proud of Sage for marrying a Paladin and thus would forgive her from straying from practicing the Holy Light. Sam proposed to her shortly after they met because of Johnathan’s influence and because being the hopeless romantic he was, fell for her quite fast. They wed in Stormwind’s Cathedral the following week and adopted two children; Sebastian who was fourteen at the time, and Lily who was eight. Although Sam had loved her very much, they had never consummated the marriage because Sage did not love him,but only married him to please her brother. About two months after they wed, Samuel passed away in Icecrown. His body was retrieved and cremated, and Johnathan had buried him next to the other Claymoore relatives due to his loyalty as a friend and Paladin. Sebastian ''' Sebastian and Sage had a frustrating relationship. He would constantly run away and would return with no letters or warning. She would get very upset because of his reluctance to listen to her. When he became and adult however, he started to appreciate Sage as a mother figure a lot more. When she had died, he took the name of her third husband, Berenal, and is still affliatedd with the Blades of Greymane today. '''Lily Lily was a very happy child and had loved Sage very much. She was very grateful that Sage had taken her in because she grew up in the orphanage since birth and therefore had never had a motherfigure. Sage would teach her arcane magic and Lily would help with the twins when they were born. They were very close and when Sage sent her to Theramore for mage training, they would constantly write letters to each other. Sage stopped recieving letters around the time when Theramore's call to arms was sent out. Worried, she searched for her daughter while the Blades went out into battle. She brought back her mangled body and was in complete denial saying that Lily had "mastered illusion, this is just an illusion". Eventually she would come to terms with Lily's death, but it did take a toll on her. She loved Lily very much and felt like she had failed as a mother because of her death. William Clarke ' Sage met William while working for the tailor shop in the Mage District of Stormwind. Initial attraction was that he was a handsome man and she was just a goofy sixteen-year-old. He would frequently come by to have his cloak sewn by her in which he would sit and talk to her about his adventures while she sewed. When Johnathan found out about her crush, he strongly protested saying that warriors with no purpose other than to be thrilled by violence are not someone that she should get involved with. He also did not like that William was ten years her senior. Eventually, he stopped coming to the tailor shop and Sage had received no letters or warning on where he might be and was deeply hurt by this. When Sage had relocated to Dalaran for a short time, she saw William in the tailor shop getting is cloak sewn and hoped for a casual run-in rather than having to approach him. After Samuel had died, Sage decided to walk into the tailor shop to see if William had recognized her. And he did, by asking her to sew his cape. The courted for a while after they were reunited and William eventually proposed, much to Johnathan’s dismay. They had wed privately in Grizzly Hills and had spent their honeymoon there where Sage would become pregnant with twins, Alexander and Jenieve. After they were born, William became a cheat and had broken Sage’s heart over and over again. He had also become a drinker and Johnathan had to constantly intervene. He encouraged Sage to get the marriage annulled but she refused for the sake of her children. Instead of spending time at home with her alcoholic and cheating husband, she would frequently go to pray with her babies in hopes her marriage would get better. Johnathan concluded Will’s backlash was because he felt he couldn’t go on adventures anymore because of Sage and the children. In attempt to help his sister, he and Will went to Darkshore the assist the Kal’dorei with their troubles. It was during this time that Deathwing attacked and had drowned both of them, their bodies being washed up on the shore. When their bodies were returned to Stormwind by boat, Sage was over come with grief and had their bodies buried by the rest of the Claymoore relatives. Although William had treated her horribly during the marriage, she had loved him regardless and considers him her first love. '''Alexander and Jenieve ' When the twins were born, Jeni was very frail as the youngest twin and had developed lung and respiratory issues in the womb. Alec and Jeni have their mother's eyes and father's brown hair. Sage had 'passed away' when they were five years old and they currently are in her uncle's, Olivious Claymoore, custody. 'Berenal Grayblade ' Sage had known Berenal for a very long time before their initial courtship had started after the death of his late wife, Aveleigh Rosette. They would eventually marry following the news of Sage's pregnancy with her third biological child, James Elderic Grayblade. Their relationship was a very loving and faithful one, although strained at times given that both had obligations with different organizations and had often spent time away from each other. Berenal had treated her with an unconditional amount of respect for her studies, a nice contrast to how her family had treated her in the past. It was also nice to have a matured relationship, a contrast to how Sam and Will had treated her. Unfortunately, months after the marriage, Sage was 'killed' in a magical experiment that had made her disappear for two years. Within that time span, Berenal had already remarried and divorced. Current relations between the pair are unknown. 'James ' James Elderic Grayblade was born a few months before her accident. He, along with the rest of the Claymoore line, has been gifted with silver eyes. Physical Appearance Sage stands at 5’1 with a toned, curvy build. (Dat booty tho.) Her skin is sun kissed which compliments her long blond hair that is often in a braid that cascades down her back. Although her main affiliation is with the Blades of Greymane, she is most commonly seen in her Kirin Tor amor and tabard. Her arms are very strong, as she carries a large purple claymore, as well as her legs due to her grounded stances while casting spells. Her fingers are calloused and cut due to several experimentations with the arcane and has a permanent scar on her right shoulder from being pierced by an arrow. Her face has a light scar that comes down on her left eye and that is joined by another scar that starts at the corner of the left side of her lip and stretches to her cheek. She usually wears studded pearl earrings. Her eyes are a bright silvery-grey, that changes shades with the weather. This is a Claymoore family trait that she has passed on to all three of her biological children. Personality and Traits Sage is known for her loyalty and respect. She has a very powerful desire for knowledge as therefore is constantly scene reading. Her inventiveness allows her to tinker with new spells and enchantments. Although intelligent, she never comes across as a know it all, rather a very motherly figure to her unders. (She may be a bit overly motherly sometimes…) She is a clever woman who never falls short of energy. Due to the constant changing of her surroundings, she is very adaptable by nature and is sometimes impulsive and stubborn when she sets her mind on something that she feels she knows she can accomplish. Despite being horribly stubborn, she is also known for being unconditionally forgiving. (Ex. Although her marriage to William Clarke was abusive and dark, she believes Will was her first love and holds no animosity towards him, even though it is a horribly sensitive topic for her.) Sage is a very religious individual due to her upbringing, she is very protective and faithful to her loved ones. Overall, she is sweet and respectful lady. Skills '''As A Mage * Mastered Abjuration (Protection) * Mastered Evocation (Damage) * Mastered Transmutation & Alchemy * Mastered Divination * Mastered Illusion * Working on mastering Enchantment * Working on mastering Scrying * Inexperienced with fire and frost Miscellaneous Skills * Despite being a mage, Sage is a force to be reckoned with when handling a sword. Her own prefurred weapon rather than a traditional staff or wand his her claymore that is detailed with the colors of the Kirin Tor and enchanted with minor arcana. * She is a mean cook thanks to her mother. You should probably try her raspberry strudel or her beef pot pie. * Her mom was also awesome enough to teach her how to sew, which is how she recieved a job working at the tailor shop for a short time. Have a ripped cloak or lost a button on your favorite sweater? No problem. Leave it to Sage to fix it! Miscellaneous * Her favorite color is purple * She hates the taste of onion * She has an immense fear of spiders * She has a tick in which she constantly tucks hair behind her ear, even if there is nothing there. 'Dalaran Vault ' Most of the fortune she inherited by her parents is now located in her fault at the Dalaran Bank. After her death, her Gilneas armor as well as her Kirin Tor armor are displayed in a case along with her weaponry that includes her less-used rapier and her claymore. Other contaminates of the vault include; # Text books # Gems and other tools used for enchantment # A self of various potions # Precious metals The vault is not only protected with a lock and key, but has several booby traps. The only people who have access to the vault and the ability to dismiss the traps are her uncle Olivious and her widowed husband Berenal. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Mages Category:Deceased